The invention relates to a reclining rocker chair. More particularly, the invention relates to a reclining rocker chair that has an inflatable chamber for providing enhanced lumbar support.
Lower back pain is one of the most common ailments in this country. Back pain sometimes results from an injury, and often results from poor posture and poor sitting and sleeping positions. Regardless of its source, back pain is sometimes debilitating and often uncomfortable. Back pain is a major source of a deteriorated quality of life for millions of Americans.
In addition to surgery and chiropractic adjustments, one of the best common treatments for lower back pain is to simply provide support to the lower back. Supporting the spine and lower back muscles helps alleviate pressure that is often the cause of the pain or which helps perpetuate the pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,082 to Yamanaka discloses a reclining chair that is capable of a rocking movement and is combined with an air mattress for providing a massage to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,661 to Cutler discloses a chair having a vibratory massage element incorporated in the pillow that is actuated with a remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,533 to Yonekawa appears to show an air massager seat having airbags that can be inflated or deflated using a control panel.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.